


Worth The Wait

by fatmabari



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Coming Out, Dirty Talk, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Homophobic Language, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Romance, Scout Swears A Lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 14:56:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4483664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fatmabari/pseuds/fatmabari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scout is ready to admit he's been having some strictly not heterosexual thoughts about other men, especially one in particular. But are those feelings returned?<br/>(Of course they are this is straight-up sappy fluffy smutty feel-good nonsense)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Per tumblr, August has apparently been dubbed "Speeding Bullet Month" so let's celebrate!
> 
> Originally my main fic, You Only Live Twice, was going to have the BLU team's Sniper and Scout in an established relationship, but I really don't need to convolute that damn plot more than it already is with using more ships and characters. Anyway, this is something I started to get them of my system. A little bit drabbly because it was supposed to be short. I guess I don't do short.

The Australian never used his bedroom in the base. It didn't make any sense why a grown man would rather live in a camper van a quarter mile from his teammates. But whatever; it worked in Scout's favor that day. Sniper was the only one he trusted, for more than one reason. No one else could find out about his problem.

Fighting got out early on account of RED's Soldier accidentally blowing out half of his own team's Respawn circuits, and for once they were all thankful for the man's idiocy. While most of the mercs stayed around in the commons - even Spy agreed to join in a few hands of poker at Demo's prompting - the ever predictable marksman took his rifle and marched off across the dusty landscape to his camper. Being notorious for his role as the general loudmouth of the group, Scout had a harder time slipping off unnoticed. Fortunately, Medic had retreated to his lab, and he made an excuse of needing to see the doc about his Uber device. 

The New Mexican sky glowed a soft yellow over the western horizon, the sun just beginning to make its descent. Despite the slight breeze in the afternoon, the air was arid and sweat soaked through his shirt in a dark V over his chest. Several times he wiped his brow with the back of his hand to slick more droplets away before the perspiration ran into his eyes. After two years out here, one would think he'd have gotten used to the heat, but he was a Boston boy. He would miss the cool weather of New England's coast.

Sniper didn't seem to notice he was being followed, striding along with his cowboy hat pulled down over his face like always. This was probably perfect weather for him. Australia had a lot of desert and such, or so he'd heard. Not like he'd ever even been out of the country, let alone overseas. Still, how else could he stand wearing all those layers in the sun like that? Leather wasn't lightweight, yet there he was in that vest and heavy boots and thick denim pants like it was nothing. Yeah, he had to be used to the heat.

Scout hung back when the older man reached his camper and swung the door open, hopping up the single step up into the back. Only when it slammed did he resume his approach, breaking into a trot. Maybe he should have asked before just following him out here, but it was a bit late for that now. His knuckles rapped against the metal door. 

"Yo Snipes, can I come in?"

There was some clunking around from inside as things were moved around, then the door opened. "Wot are ya doin' out here, kid?"

"Ugh, why yah gotta call me dat still?" He'd been nineteen when Administration hired him, and they still considered him a kid four years later. "I'm old enough ta drink now, yah know?"

Sniper offered him a small smile. "Yeah, yeah, mate. Wotcha need?" The bushman stepped back enough to grant Scout the room to hop in. 

The camper was a bit messy, but if any of the team had a right to complain about that, it wasn't Scout. At least the man seemed to have a system. All of Sniper's dirty clothes were piled in one spot instead of spread about like sprinkles on a frosted donut, for example. Scout strolled over and made himself comfortable on the padded bench by the small table.

"Ya want some coffee?"

"Yah know I can't stand dat stuff. Man, yah really need ta try somethin' dat doesn't taste like heated bile."

"Wot, ya mean loike those awful 'energy drinks' of yours?" Sniper asked, pouring the dark brown liquid into his #1 SNIPER mug they'd gotten him for his first anniversary with the team.

"Yea, exactly like dose." He lifted his arms up to rest his elbows on the back of the bench.

Sniper sat down across from him. "So wot's up, Scout? Ya can't have come out here jus' t'criticize my drink choices." The Australian took a sip of his coffee. He was a quiet man of very few words, honest and trustworthy. The sort who'd sit and let Demo go on in his drunken gloom long after everyone else had enough. No one else was going to understand like he would.

"Listen... Snipes. I gotta ask yah somethin' an' I dun want yah t'take it da wrong way, 'kay?" Using his index and middle finger together, he scratched just below his right earlobe. 

"Yeah, alroight. Go on." One bushy brown eyebrow had lifted higher that the other, but no additional reaction was forthcoming.

His throat was tighter than it ought to have been as he gulped. "Is it true, what dey say about yah? Dat yer... yah know... _queer_?"

Green eyes flashed with a dangerous light he'd never seen in them. "Who's sayin' wot now?"

"Jus'... a few of da guys," he continued, hesitant now. "Is it true or not?"

The older man's gaze slid away, fixing on the vinyl sides of the camper. "I ain't sure how this got around, kid, but I know my job depends on it stayin' quiet, alroight? I don't go pryin' in your private loife I'd thank ya t'return the bloody favor." Sniper's voice never rose, unless it was to be heard over the sounds of battle or a long distance. Now there was an angry growl bubbling up alongside the increase in volume. Scout had to explain fast.

"Snipes, c'mon! I ain't gonna say nothin'! I need ta know cos... I been havin'... thoughts. N' stuff..." It came out easier than he'd expected, though now his cheeks were getting hotter.

At length, the sharpshooter slid his sunglasses down off his nose and folded them into his pocket. "Wot kinds of 'thoughts'?" he asked, calm once again.

Scout drew in a long, shaky breath and released it slowly. "Jus' things like, things dat ain't normal ta think about another guy, yah know? Like maybe wantin' ta see 'em without clothes on." _Like maybe specific guys. Maybe you_. At least he managed to censor his final thoughts.

At first there was no response; Sniper's thick brows lifted until his forehead creased, and he scratched the half-day's stubble along his jawline as he studied him. "Ya thinkin' about actually doin' anythin' with a man?"

"Wait... yah mean like, screwin'?" Had he been in a regular chair and not the stable table booth in the camper, there was a real chance he could have fallen over when he jerked back. "N-no! No way!"

"Mate, did ya come here t'get advoice or deny it?" Sniper folded his arms over his chest as he spoke, his matter-of-fact tone far calmer than Scout probably deserved. He made a good point, after all.

"Okay, okay, fine! Yea, I have... Snipes, _please_ don't tell the others!" he blurted out, voice squeaking.

The man's long face softened then, a mixture of disbelief and empathy evident in every line. "Scout, christ, ya really think I'd do that to ya?" No, he supposed he wouldn't. It was a foolish concern. "Wot ya tell me stays roight here." He pointed an index to the table and tapped it for emphasis.

Scout's chest ached. He wanted to tell him everything. Tell him that he'd thought about him a lot. That every time he imagined doing anything with a guy, it was always Sniper who came to mind. That if was daydreaming about being pressed face-first into a bed or up against a wall and fucked senseless, the man on top of him was always the Australian. But men didn't say stuff like that to each other, even if they were gayer than Smissmas. At least, he'd never heard of any guy he knew talking like that. "Thanks, man. Uhm... Snipes?"

"Yeah?" He pulled his hat off and ran a hand through sweat-damp ruddy brown hair. Scout's mouth watered a little as he imagined his hands being the ones to run through that hair.

"Since yah know an'... an' everythin' maybe... Can I... ask yah a favor?" This was going much faster than could have been anticipated. 

"'Course, mate." One long arm reached back across the bench backboard while. the other reach for his coffee. "Shoot."

"Well I just wanna figure out... some stuff about all dis with someone I trust so..." A bit of dry skin came off from nibbling on his lower lip. "Think you an' me could maybe... try somethin'?"

Coffee spurted across the table before the older man managed to slap his hand over his mouth. He continued choking, face turning bright red. Whether the latter was from embarrassment or lack of air was hard to say. Scout suspected both.

"Shit, shit... Snipes! You okay man?" He darted up out of the booth around to the other side next to the bushman. "What should I do?"

A raspy, half-cough and half-gasp came from Sniper as he took in his first solid breath. "Wot the hell, ya lil'... wanka?" He continued to hack dryly between chiding him. "Who... asks somethin'... loike that?"

There was a dull pain when he bit his lower lip. It had been a dumb question, he knew that. Sniper was the quiet one, the one with his own set ways, who wasn't about to entertain some young fool's queer experiments. But the letdown was worse than he'd expected it would be.

"Heh, yea, wasn't thinkin'. Really, just forget it, 'kay?" Bandaged hands twisted the edge of his shirt. 

Sniper huffed, clearing his throat several times. "Look, it jus' don't work loike that." He sighed, an odd look in his eyes that might have been sadness. But what did _he_ have to be sad about? It wasn't him who'd just been shot down. "Ya should wait for someone ya really wanna be with. Now go on, s'gettin' late an' the others will know somethin's up if _you_ miss dinner."

He meant to protest, to insist he did want to be with the Australian that way. This wasn't so awkward with girls. Just tell them they're hot, buy them a drink, and fire it off to home run. But how could he tell another man that his eyes were gorgeous, or that his smile sent shivers down his spine? There was no way he could even form the words. So in the end, Scout was forced to leave with a shrug and a sinking spirit as he made his way back to base.

 

* * *

 

_Two days later._

In just two days Scout's point captures had gone down from first place to fifth. He couldn't focus. His attention kept going back to the crow's nest above the main platform at BLU base. Concern for one particular teammate's safety had begun to outweigh his interest in their job. Was Sniper safe, or was that backstabbing swine, the enemy Spy, singling him out as he so loved to do? 

When the horn sounded the end of the day's match with him having lost his point, a red-faced Soldier was trudging up to him within a minute. 

"What kind of sorry display was that, maggot!?" Scout stood his ground even with the other man's face not even an inch from his. A large, muscular fist with calloused knuckles grabbed the collar of his shirt, and with it his dog tags. "You couldn't catch that point if it was standing still!"

"What the- Yo, dumbass, it was standing still! Dey don't frickinfrickin' run away!" Truth was, Soldier wasn't a bad guy at all. He could get a bit rough, and careless, but Scout liked him all right. The guy meant well enough, even if he was a moron.

"Exactly, private! And YOU-" a short, strong pointed finger jabbed into his chest "-do run! So why couldn't you catch it? You're a disgrace to the uniform, son!" Scout winced and rubbed where the finger had struck. He twisted his face into an irritated scowl. The rambling was going on in that gruff shouting voice but he was just blocking it out. After a while the overenthusiastic patriot would wear himself out and forget what he was mad about. 

"Oi, lay off him, helmethead!" A few footsteps followed that drawling tone that came from behind him. 

"Sniper! Why didn't you get your cowardly ass down here and help?" Soldier shoved Scout aside, wheeling on his new subject. His shirt wrinkled and his pride in even worse shape, Scout shifted back and tried to reassemble his dignity.

"Cos I was coverin' ya while ya did your little rocket-hoppin' dance all over the bloody field." The Australian folded his arms over his chest. Almost as tall as Heavy, Sniper towered over the stout fighter even when he slouched a bit. Right now though, he kept his head tilted up, a deliberate maneuver to keep him looking down on Soldier. "Ya got a problem with that, take it up with the doc. Otherwise, we're done here.

Scout's eye went wide despite himself. While none of them was an official leader of the team, often disputes ended up on Medic's desk. Once literally, in fact. The intimidating and unpredictable German had, supposedly, been in some position of authority or other before coming to the USA. Not that he ever cared to elaborate, other than to become infuriated when any of his teammates dared to call him a 'Nazi'. Engie had finally put a stop to those rumors when he explained that the good doctor had fled his homeland to escape the draft during WWII, and those who had made comments on it beforehand were left feeling more than a little ashamed of themselves. In any case, Medic's commanding presence and oftentimes eerily calm demeanor made for a quick resolution to any stalemate, if only to get away from the doctor before his temper was lost. If Sniper was willing to bother Medic with this, it meant it was important to him.

After Soldier had backed down and wandered off, grumbling nonstop to himself about camping wimps and girls infesting his battlefield, Sniper turned his attention to Scout. "Ya doing alroight, mate?"

"Wha-Whaddya mean by dat?" he asked, too quickly.

"...Come visit me after ya get cleaned up." Before he could protest, Sniper had walked off towards the locker rooms.


	2. Chapter 2

Was Sniper mad at him? Maybe he was pissed about his performance too, and was going to give him a worse lecture than Soldier had. Just because there would be less yelling didn't mean it was going to be any more pleasant. In fact it would be worse. As he picked his way through the dust and pebbles of the Gravel Pit's sandy ground, his stomach sank with each step. The fear that he had disappointed Sniper was stifling him. Crunches of reddish rocks and debris under his tennis shoes became less audible further out. Instead the earth changed to thicker sand, a gradual progression that helped to gage the distance he'd come. And then, right in front of him as if it had leapt up out of the ground, was the Australian's van.

He wasn't two steps from the back door when Sniper hollered to him to come in.

Scout poked his head in the door and then hopped up inside. Sniper was sprawled out sideways across the same bench he's sat in two nights ago, his long legs hanging off the edge. It didn't appear comfortable at all, but maybe when you were that tall you just got used to it.

"Heya, Snipes." The greeting was weaker than usual. He just couldn't summon his typical confidence into a more self-assured tone. "Yah wanted ta talk?"

"Sit down, mate." Sniper jerked his head at the bench across from him.

"Dis is about my shit scores, huh?" The padding of the bench made a rubbery creaking noise where he flopped down on it. He hung his head, not wanting to see Sniper displeasure with him.

"Yeah, but not in the way you're thinkin'. I'm worried about ya." Sniper's low, gravely voice was gentle. 

Curious, he lifted his eyes. "Huh? Why?"

"Cos I ain't ever seen anything keep ya down, Scout. You're the spark of life in this pit, the one that keeps everyone goin', with your dumb pranks and your lousy jokes..." He trailed off. The Australian looked softer now. Late afternoon sunlight pooling in through the skylight and the large widow over his bed basked everything in a warm orange glow. Without his hat and glasses on, that rough-edged solitary outdoorsman appearance fell away.

"Snipes?"

He cleared his throat. "Yeah? Sorry, I got carried away."

"Naw, dat's fine. But... yer kinda blushin'..." Scout had to be three times as red, but that wasn't the point.

"Wot? S'just a sunburn, christ," he mumbled. He dropped his long legs off the bench and turned to face him. "This ain't about me."

It was now or never. Four years it had taken to get to this point. That, and being shot down by Miss Pauling in front of everyone. He was sick of screwing around. Now he wanted something that mattered for once. So he steeled himself and met Sniper's eyes with the boldest gaze he could manage.

"What if it is?"

"Wot if _wot_ is?" It sounded kind of silly in his Aussie accent. 

"What if this _is_ about yah? What if I came ta yah an' no one else 'cause I do like yah? A lot." Even if his voice wavered when he said it, even when his hands wouldn't stop trembling in his lap, the thing that mattered now was that he'd said it.

For a long while, everything was silent. Fierce green eyes, unshielded by the familiar tinted sunglasses, studied him like a lightning bug under glass. Scout tried not to appear as pathetic as he knew he was, but he still squirmed, averting his eyes. When the older man stood he flinched. If only he could shrink into the bench and disappear. The sharpshooter was going to tell him to get out, or yell at him for coming on to him when he was 'just a kid'.

Sniper wound his way around the front of the small table and planted a hand on the vinyl bench back next to Scout's shoulder. The other hand, still clad in a fingerless glove, gripped the table's edge so he could lean a bit towards him. "Ya mean that?"

A lump in his throat made his voice crack. "'Course I do! Snipes, you're the only one around here who treats me like an adult. Even if yah call me a kid, yah still listen ta me an' you're helpful and not an idiot or a snob and... damn it but you're pretty freakin' hot too!"

The eyes that met his widened a bit, but then Sniper let go of the table and touched his chin. "You're so bad yourself, mate." The husky quality of his voice made Scout shiver.

"S-Snipes? Are yah... gonna kiss me?"

"Ya want me to?"

"...Kinda. Yea... Yea, I do." He tilted his head up in anticipation.

Sniper's lips were rough against his. He smelled faintly of cigarettes and coffee, and those bitter tastes lingered there to flavor the kiss. It was so different from the soft, plush, cherry-flavored mouths of the girls he could pick up in bars. Scout found he didn't care. There was something more real, more intense and exciting about this, and he slid closer to the bushman. He raised his arms up to curl his arms over Sniper's shoulders and hook his hands around the back of his neck. His reward was a long, strong arm around his waist gathering him nearer. That made his whole body hum with electricity and Scout parted his lips to push his tongue into the older man's mouth. Now he could _really_ taste him. The hint of salt, the dry desert air, his coffee, the tar of of his cigarettes; it was all there. He breathed it in while their wet tongues mingled, memorizing it and savoring it until it drew a small moan left him.

Sniper pulled back, a peculiar smile curling along his thin lips. "...Yeah?"

He found himself out of breath. "...D-damn dat's... Dat was nice."

"It was, wasn't it?"

Scout didn't speak, instead pulling him in for another kiss. He didn't want to wait now, because he didn't need to. He had all the answers he'd been looking for and now it was time to revel in them. As he pulled back, he nipped Sniper's lower lip. "Hey, Snipes?" He stretched his neck up with his head tilted until his mouth was an inch from his ear. "I wanna do it. Here. Tonight. With you."

The Australian jerked back from him, frowning. "Whoa, hold on! Back up about two months here!"

"Huh?" Inside him, his stomach clenched into a tight knot and his heart pounded. Had he presumed too much? Maybe the other man had been humoring him.

"Jus', god ya spastic little shit, do ya have to jump right into everythin'?" Sniper exhaled with a loud huff, pulling free of Scout's now-weak hold. He straightened, scowling down the bridge of his nose at him. "Slow down for once. Been three days since ya even said anythin' about this."

"So what? I ain't a freakin' kid anymore, Snipes! And we've been fightin' this stupid 'war' for four years." His voice was still rising in volume, but as it did, he realized the sound of it was steadier with each note.

"I ain't gonna be your experiment, ya get me?" He shook his head and combed his hand through his hair. Scout had never seen him so flustered. "Ya can't jus' jump into bed with the first bloke ya see cos' ya think ya moight loike it."

He stood up, sticking his neck out as far as it would go. "Snipes? I  _know_ yah. We ain't jus' teammates, are we? 'Cause I figured we were friends. Who needs all dat dumb datin' crap? Jus' now, kissin' yah like dat? Well I been with a whole buncha girls an' I ain't ever felt like dat, okay? So if yah don't want me, just fuckin' say it, but don't try ta pamper me cos' I know what I want!"

A dozen heartbeats passed before Sniper seemed to even recall he required air to live and he breathed a long gulp of it in. "...M'sorry. I didn't mean t'get ya..." He shrugged, at a loss. His voice was sad. "All worked up, I guess. I _do_ want ya, more than ya know. But I don't wanna see ya hurt. I'm an idiot at all this romance stuff."

Despite how upset he'd been, Scout felt the corners of his mouth stretch to the sides and his lips split over his teeth into a broad grin. "Maybe I can be da romantic one den," he snorted.

Sniper rolled his eyes, but it still got a quirk from the corner of his mouth. "Roight."

"Yah doubtin' me?" He slid his arms around his waist, grinning up at him. "I trusted yah with dis. An' I don't trust many people so someone's gotta be pretty special fer dat."

The sun from the roof window cast rather dramatic shadows over Sniper's long face from this angle. They only served to make his expression more dour. He didn't move even as Scout pressed in closer. "Why's that?"

"Cause yah listen ta me, and I know what I tell yah won't be common team knowledge in less dan a day," he said. With a softer tone, he continued, "I just feel more myself around you dan da others. Like I don't gotta hide anythin'." Scout squeezed him a bit in a coy hug. "Not even... yah know, dis whole queer stuff."

The marksman was easing into his arms a bit now. He could feel his muscles uncoil as he relaxed. "Well aren't you a sweetalker?" he chuckled.

Scout stuck his upper lip out and tugged on the back of his shirt. "C'mon, yah really gonna make me beg?"

One of Sniper's eyebrows quirked up at that. "Would ya?"

He turned the question around in his head a bit. For anyone else, no way. But if Sniper wanted him to, he had to admit at least to himself, that it didn't sound so bad. After a moment, he pushed up onto the balls of his feet to leaned his face almost touching to Sniper's. Delivering a bat or two of his eyelashes to test the effect, he said, "I'd do whateva yah asked me ta. Please, I want yah ta fuck me."

Whatever self-restraint the older man had been employing crumbled with those last words. Sniper's arms flew around Scout, large, warm hands finding his ass and squeezing. He gave a little squeak of surprise but was silenced by the Australian's mouth over his. This time his kiss was more forceful, almost feral. He moaned, growled even, while pulling Scout against him. The deep, throaty sound caused vibrations that rippled their way through him by way of involuntary shivers. One hand had already started to push up the back of his shirt, and Sniper's fingers pushed into the sensitive flesh.

The sharpshooter pulled away. Scout was opening his mouth to protest but clamped it shut when his t-shirt was yanked up off his abdomen. "Arms up," Sniper instructed, and removed the garment. He reached back to touch him again but must have thought better of it, as he paused to remove the fingerless glove and watch from that hand. Only then Sniper touch him, and the rough, weathered hands against his bare skin sent goosebumps all across his chest.

"Mm, Snipes... Dat feels nice." Scout bit his lower lip, trying to be quiet. That attempt was short-lived when Sniper tilted his head down to draw his lips along his neck in a line down to his collarbone. "Ohh maaan!" Short gasps started coming in quick, sporadic bursts from his lungs. He needed more. "Snipes... Fuck! Don't stop!"

"We're just gettin' started, luv. Pace yourself." His voiced rumbled against his flesh and after a quick lick of his tongue, he stood back to study him. "Git on up there," he said, tossing his head upwards.

It took a moment to process that command, but as he rolled his head back in the direction he caught sight of the small ladder up to Sniper's bunk bed. They were really going to do this then? A nervous thrill danced through every inch of him, and he grabbed hold of the ladder to climb up.

"Oi, take your shoes off, ya hooligan!" Sniper reminded him, in the middle of yanking his own boots off.

Scout kicked his sneakers off, one falling by the Australian's head too close and earning him a slight glare. The displeased expression didn't last though, and he followed him up into the small loft. It wasn't much, but the quiet loner had grown up in a quiet, simple lifestyle. He didn't need any more than this. Hell, if it meant he could be with Sniper, maybe Scout didn't need more either.

Sniper came towards him on hands and knees, and he crawled half over him as he got closer. Heart racing, Scout reclined a bit on the mattress until he was only propped up by his elbows.

"Scout? Are ya _sure_ about this?"

He wondered how many times he was gonna have to say yes before he'd believe him. "Why wouldn't I be? C'mon man, I told yah, I like yah an' I ain't a kid."

"Maybe so, but you're still shakin'." The sharpshooter shifted his weight to just his right arm so he could touch Scout's face with a tender brush of his left hand.

Switching his gaze to the side, he noted that his muscles were indeed betraying him with a steady trembling. "Y-yea well... Yea. I mean I'm nervous. Dis is s'posed ta hurt a little and den what if I mess up... I dunno." Why did he have to be so pathetic?

"Look at me." The deep throaty hum of his voice was so soothing and warm, he did so before even really hearing the request. "Scout... I would never hurt ya. Don't worry, I'll make ya feel good," he promised.

Scout almost whimpered. He could only nod, and then the older man had leaned down to kiss him. It was less frantic now, deep and sensual and perfect. Unable to hold back, he pushed up against the bushman enough to sit up and grab at the collar of Sniper's shirt. While searching with his hands along Sniper's back, he pulled up on the polo until he could untuck it from his pants.

Strong arms flexed over his and the man's hands brushed his arms aside. To Scout's delight, that meant he was taking off his own shirt. The undershirt went with it. As soon as it was gone, he wasted no time rubbing his hands over every inch of his exposed chest. 

Soft, thickly distributed reddish brown hair covered his pectorals and traveled down in a steady trail over his stomach. He had a bit of a potbelly, but that was no surprise. Sitting around drinking coffee and waiting for someone to shoot wasn't the best exercise. It was okay, since his arms more than made up for it. His rifle was a hefty gun to be holding up like he did for hours, not to mention hauling himself up to his vantage points. Those jobs showed in the formidable, lean muscles that covered his upper arms and shoulders.

Scout's eager hands moved to his arms to explore those biceps, and he was pleased by how firm they were under his touch. He bit the edge of his bottom lip and inched closer. "So... what should I be doin'?"

Sniper had been watching him, but he cracked a grin. "Jus' follow your instincts, mate." He continued caressing Scout's sides with a light, absent touch.

His instincts told him to get as close to the other man as possible, to touch every inch of him. He had to make him moan, and see him sweating and flustered with his hair all mussed up while Scout showed him how good he was with his hands. For once his experience with jerking himself off was going to come in handy rather than be an embarrassment. Scout ventured to tuck the fingers of one hand under the waistband of Sniper's jeans.

"Can yah take off yer pants?" he said, grinning.

Instead of doing so, the handsome bushman moved in and pressed his lips to the side of his ear. "Go on," he purred.

Once his body reformed into a solid from the puddle that husky voice had melted him into, he began to toy with the fasteners. He couldn't believe how much he wanted this. After all these years of denying it, another man had him acting like a teenager again.

The teeth of the zipper were sticking, and they made an agonizing series of clicks that took too long. After an eternity, the pants were opened and he was pushing them off Sniper's hips. His lips curled outward to flash bright teeth when he observed the absence of any underwear. "Were yah prepared for me or somethin'?" But that was all he said on the matter, because then his eyes fell on a very large, already half-erect cock. "Damn...," he mumbled. A hot wave of excitement shot through his groin and he could feel the tension in his  own pants.

"Here." Sniper took one of Scout's in his hand, plucking at the tucked-in edge of the bandages. "Git rid of these. It'll feel a lot better for us both." As the wraps came undone and fell away, Sniper brushed his calloused fingertips over his now-bare palms. Scout shivered, gnawing his lip. "Now the other one... There." Once finished, he kept one hand in his grip and locked eyes with Scout. 

Sniper guided his hand towards him. Before he even knew what was happening, a hardening shaft pressed into his hand. Biting back a dumb joke about being a 'literal wanker' now, Scout tried to ignore the throbbing in his crotch long enough to perform a few tentative pumps on his partner. He found he couldn't look away from Sniper's face. The older man's eyes had fallen half-lidded and he let out a few long, heavy sighs of approval.

"Mmm, yeah. Like that..." He continued to guide Scout's hand, urging it faster. "Come on, harder... Good."

"Damn yah look good like dat," he whispered. The question of how long he could keep this up before he lost his cool was nagging at him. His cock ached in its cloth prison now and he could hear himself panting. "Fuckin' damn, Snipes... Want yah ta touch me too."

Sniper didn't even tease. Scout's belt was already being undone seconds after he said it, and then his button and zipper. He bucked his hips up and rubbed his swollen member into the other man's hand through his briefs. With a noisy suck of air, he grinded against him. His face was flush; the heat was burning his cheeks. He didn't care. 

"Yea... yea... Oh _fuck_!" Reminding himself to pay attention to Sniper's erection too, he began rubbing with almost frantic pumps of his hand. He had to stretch his arm forward to keep working him as his head fell back. "Snipes! C'mon man... do it... do it without the underwear!"

"Take it easy." But Sniper was panting heavy too as he slipped that large, warm hand under Scout's brief waistband.

"Oh my fucking _god_!" All control of his body was lost then. His hips were thrusting up again and again of their own according and he was whimpering in pleasure. "Fuck! Never knew... how much I fuckin' wanted dis!"

Cool sheets were pressing into his back now and he grabbed at the mattress. Which meant he'd forgotten Sniper's pleasure again. Attempting to fix that, he discovered the bushman was out of reach. The hand over his own bulge vanished then, too.

"H-hey! Don't stop!"

Up on his knees and wriggling out of his pants, the Australian was now naked and looking down at him. "I'm just gettin' warmed up," he promised. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok I think by this point I probably went overboard on the expletives and general pornographic dialogue here but... Come on guys, it's Scout. Take a guy that never shuts up anyway and give him hot sex, and unfortunately he's gonna be swearing up a storm in a crass attempt at dirty talk. I don't make the rules. 
> 
> Hope you all enjoy the conclusion! <3

Damn his sexy voice, making him feel like this. He couldn't even think, let alone return those thrilling touches on his chest. So much for driving Sniper wild. Now he was the one tossing his head about, making these needy noises and twitching at every brush of flesh against flesh. Slick with sweat now, his skin was glistening in the orange sun that streamed through the camper's main window beside them.

Scout's shorts and briefs were pulled down off his hips, along his slim thighs and calfs, and tossed aside. Heat flared out from the inside of his thighs where Sniper had started to slide his hands up. Those hands were fire, lighting every nerve in him aflame. "...Snipes, quit teasin', please!"

"You're so noisy." He hadn't realized how close Sniper was leaning to his neglected erection until the warmth of his breath washed over it. The man was lavishing his attention over the curve of his thighs just beneath his groin, and he began kissing there. "Ya loike that?" he whispered. Not waiting for an answer, he ran his tongue in a long, wet trail along the crease between Scout's hip and left thigh.

"Oh god oh god oh god!" He was _gonna die_. There was no way he could keep it together. How the hell was the solitary, uncouth Australian assassin so damned good at this? Now he was licking the other side and it made him shudder it felt so good. "Snipes... It's too good..." His hands flew down to find purchase in the bushman's hair, gripping a little. 

"Wot do ya want me t'do?" His voice was so low he almost didn't hear it.

As if he didn't already know. "...Would yah... suck me... Please?" Well, he couldn't possibly sound more pathetic if he tried.

"Well, since ya asked noicely..." Instead of finishing his sentence, he readjusted himself on the bed. One arm hooked underneath Scout's left leg, and the other hand returned to stroking his inner thigh. 

The first lick was almost more than Scout could endure. Slick and hot, the sandpapery tongue slid flat down the underside of his length, all the way from the base to the tip and over the slit without so much as a hint of hesitation. And he actually cried out. He couldn't help it though; he'd like to see anyone who could have. Still reeling from that, Scout lay with with his lean hips jerking up with involuntary thrusts. Sniper paid it no heed, just holding him in place as he dipped his head for another lick. This time he started lower, teasing the point of his tongue over the loose skin of his testicles. The inhuman noise Scout heard come out of himself startled him.

"Fuuuuck... How da fuck are yah so good at dis?" he whined.

There was no answer, because Sniper's mouth was full not a half-second later. A moan was forming deep in his throat as the other man's mouth closed completely over his cock, taking it all the way down his throat right to the hilt. Scout fought as best as he could not to move and choke him, but as the groan tumbled out of him as some weird raspy whine he lost control. There was a stifled cough and Sniper pulled back with a hoarse gasp.

He pushed up on an elbow to see a red-faced, watery-eyed Sniper. "Oh no... Awe shit, shit, oh man I'm sorry! I didn't mean ta-" 

"Scout," he cut him off, his voice a touch ragged but not irritated. "You're alroight, luv. Go ahead, if ya wanna. I can do it, jus' wasn't ready."

His eyes flew wider. "Yah mean...?"

Sniper winked at him before curling his other arm under Scout's free leg and pulling him down along the bed. "Yeah. Git over here." Before he could argue, his erection was engulfed again in that remarkable, hot wet mouth.

Despite what he'd said, Scout fought the need to move at first still, letting Sniper take long, slow sucks over his entire shaft. His legs were shaking and he was drenched in sweat and he was whining but damn if he was going to make his friend gag on his dick. It didn't last though. With every bob of Sniper's head and sweep of his tongue, Scout came undone, and eventually he started pounding his hips forward. Sniper adjusted with incredible endurance, allowing him to fuck his throat with abandon.

Curses flew from his lips in between the moans. His hands returned to his hair, coaxing him on. "God! Sniper, oh man!" Saliva mixed with precum spilled out over his groin, dribbling down his balls between his legs and around his entrance. They were both a mess already and he didn't care one bit. He needed it now. He'd never been so ready in his life. "Sniper! God damn it, I can't frickin' take any more, please just  _fuck me_!"

Sniper's head lifted, leaving his soaked cock shimmering in the last rays of sunlight. He chuckled and slid an arm free to wipe his mouth with the back of his hand. "We ain't gotta go all the way the first time, ya know..."

"What! Yah don't even frickin' know how bad I want yah. Don't make me wait, please Snipes... Please?" He could tell his begging was getting to the older man; every time he let his voice raise in pitch and coaxed a pout to his lips, Sniper's pupils dilated a little in his green eyes. 

"Alroight but we're doin' this proper, ya got it?"

Scout nodded as the older man reached around to a cabinet on the wall near the bed and pulled out a small bottle. It flew through the air at him and somehow he thought to catch it, despite how giddy he was feeling. He turned it over to read the label. "...Sunblock... Snipes, what da fuck? We gonna do it on da roof or somethin'?"

Sniper stared at him for a full five seconds. "I ain't got anythin' else, okay? It's..." He stopped, clearing his throat with an awkward glance away. "S'been awhile, alroight?"

He still didn't get it. "Anythin' else for what?"

"Christ, ya really don't know?" Sniper shook his head, and a spark in his eyes betrayed the laugh he was fighting. "I can't just shove it in there without somethin' t'make it slide better."

Oh. _Oh_. Well now he looked like an idiotic kid all over again. He hadn't really thought of that. Probably because he was an idiot. "Yea... I knew dat bu-"

Sniper had moved back to him, and he pressed his fingertip to Scout's lips. "Oi. It's alroight. Ya don't have t'know everythin'." Seeming convinced he was going to be quiet now, he replaced his finger with his mouth and gave him a soft kiss. "Give that here." He took the bottle back from him. "Now lie back down, handsome."

"Sniper..." His heart had started racing again. Why wouldn't his moods stop switching all over the place? He wanted this, but he kept feeling anxious even if it was stupid to be.

"Hmm?" He traced a thumb along his jaw. "Still nervous?"

"Well yeah but I want dis. I want it so frickin' bad, Snipes." His hands snatched the other man's arms and he pulled him toward him. 

Sniper smiled and gave him a slow nod as a guttural noise emitted from his throat. "Go on and lie down."

Scout did as he was told, his reward the warmth of the older man's smooth palm cupping heel-down over his balls, rubbing the scrotum until he was all but tossing his head about with need. "Oh man..." He'd never even known how sensitive that sack was. Scout peered down at him as best he could to watch him spread the lotion along the fingers of his left hand. 

"Now yah just relax," he purred. 

The sharpshooter was leaning down over him again, moving his lips back to Scout's swollen cock. But this time something else came with his mouth, startling and unfamiliar. As kisses and kitten licks were plastered on his member, Sniper pressed a single finger inside him. It pinched at first, not really painful so much as strange and uncomfortable. He grit his teeth, brow furrowing together as he craned his neck to try and watch. Sniper seemed to note his expression and doubled his efforts at licking and suckling the head of Scout's cock. It helped, but the unfamiliar invasion still made him uneasy. 

Just as he was considering asking him if it was supposed to feel like this, he began to slide that single digit along the walls inside. It was good in an odd way. Sniper twisted his wrist, driving his finger deeper again. A hundred pleasure nerves were brushed up against that finger, sparks traveling from the point of contact up into his gut and through his entire body. His cock still rested against Sniper's lips, twitching in anticipation. 

"I-uhhh Sniper...Dat... feels strange," he panted.

"Hmm?" The throaty noise vibrated against his length before the Australian pulled his head away. "Ya want me t'stop?" But with those words, a mischievous smirk lit up his face. Sniper's finger curled inside him, and he lost it.

"Oh my- Fuuuck!" So _that_ was why queers liked this. There was, of all places, a perfect little point up in there that caused a state of sheer bliss. Sniper seemed amused by his reaction, and repeated the motion until Scout was whimpering and babbling out a bunch of words even he couldn't interpret. Most of them curses or futile pleas, presumably. "Oooh fuck fuck please!"

"Please wot?" the older man urged. Another digit was nudging at Scout's entrance now. 

"Fuck! I want it... Yah gotta..."

The second finger pushed in. This time he rolled his hips into it despite the initial pinch. It was gone soon enough, and now the bushman was fingering him  with the confidence only experience could afford. After several minutes, a third finger joined the first two. The fact that Sniper in fact knew what he was doing made waiting pure torture. Well that was, if the fingertips rubbing over his sensitive points inside him could be considered torture. If they were, it was an exquisite torment. 

"Wot do ya want, Scout?" Sniper was tilting his head to one side to rub his lips up and down his cock. 

Aroused past the point of having any shame, he opened his mouth to blurt out his requests. "Fuck me... Please! Don't wanna be with anyone else. I just want you. Give it ta me."

Still scissoring his fingers and stretching him more, Sniper nodded. "Alroight, luv, I think you're ready."

Scout's pulse doubled as he watched the man slip his fingers out and knelt back up. He'd called him 'love' twice now, and maybe it wasn't anything special, but he felt his heart skip when he said it and he adored it. The Australian rubbed his hand over his own neglected cock, and Scout compared the size of that thick, long shaft to his fingers and gulped. 

Well, fuck. He wasn't about to say anything now, not with the way Sniper's face was contorting in pleasure while he began to spread the lotion over his waiting erection. Satisfied he had slicked his member enough, the older man spread the excess on Scout. Large hands tucked underneath his fit thighs and pushed them out and upward. Deep green eyes fixed on his. "Now relax, and _breathe_."

Scout could do little more than nod, realizing he was doing neither. And now the head of Sniper's cock was there, pressed up against his entrance. His throat clenched, his heart thudded, and he bit the inside of his cheek. "Do it." 

A sharp mix of pain and shock shot up through him from his ass, causing him to cry out. The noise was muffled by his clamped mouth. His long-faced bushman was rubbing his hips now with firm hands, frowning a little. "Should I stop?" Desire was evident in the gruffness of his voice but he held still.

"No!" Scout yelped, grabbing at Sniper's hips to keep him close. "No... Just... gimme a minute?"

Sniper nodded and smiled through his lusty haze, giving Scout's cock a long stroke. After a time, he took his and guided it to urge him to touch himself. Only then did he move again. He groaned as he pushed himself inside slowly, a harsh breath with every heartbeat. "Bloody... Goddamn you're tight," he growled. 

He continued to pump his hand idly over his length, but his eyes stayed fixed on the bushman. He couldn't believe how stretched and full he felt. How could he still have more to go? "Oh god, oh fuck...!"

"Shhhh, just breathe luv. M'almost there." Scout's stomach unknotted a bit at that. Maybe it was the affectionate way he spoke even in that low and gravelly voice of his, but that little term of endearment was enough to soothe him. A final surge of tight pain shot through him and then Sniper was holding still, his hips flush to Scout's bottom. He dropped down on his hands to lean over him, smiling. "Ya alroight?"

Panting, Scout struggled to keep himself hard with one hand and reached up to grip at Sniper's biceps with the other. "It kinda... hurts...," he confessed. "But... not in a bad sorta way really." 

Sniper lowered his head enough to catch his mouth in a soft kiss. He continued to nip and suckle his neck when he'd pulled back. "If ya wanna stop, it's alroight. Won't be mad, promise." But the kisses had been enough along with the sound of him talking. Scout realized he had started trying to rock his hips into Sniper's. "Oi, don't push yourself."

"Naw, I'm ok, Snipes. Go on... just- mmm! Yea, fuck! Keep doin' dat," he said. The statement was a bit hard to get out with Sniper's teeth and tongue taking turns ravaging the soft skin on his neck. "I wanna be all yours."

"You are," came the guttural reply, followed by a light bite to his collarbone. Sniper's gruff tone belied his arousal now as he started to roll his hips back, pulling out. "If that's wot ya want, I'll mark every inch of ya."

"Oh god, yea... Sniper!" The pain was turning into something else now. A pleasure that reached deep inside of him as the older man pulled back and pushed back into him again. "Fuuuuuck!" He reached around his back, his trimmed nails scratching over shoulder blades. It wasn't long before Scout was begging him to do a bit more, the slow and methodical pumps nothing more than a euphoric tease. "Go-go faster!"

Sniper seemed to hesitate, but he obliged, and the next thrust was accompanied by a loud grunt. "Ngh, Scout... Bloody hell but ya feel good."

"Ah! Snipes... Please," he whimpered, not even sure what he was asking for.

Sniper pushed himself up for better leverage, now covered with a thin sheen of sweat. Some of his hair clung to his forehead as he moved. He let out a ragged moan as he began to thrust at a steady pace. "Lift your legs up," he breathed. "Onto my shoulders." 

Scout's whole body was jelly at this point, the mixture of pleasure and faint soreness far too overwhelming to think about moving. But Sniper was already doing it for him, pulling him up so that his lean toned runner's legs were up in the air and supported by the Australian's shoulders. After shifting himself a bit, Sniper made another long push into him. 

That was when he knew why he had him move. The point he'd teased with his fingers earlier now was rubbed with the head of Sniper's thick cock as it slid over it. Scout all but screamed at the shockwave of ecstasy that surged through him. "Oh my fucking god dammit so good!" was the best he could do in terms of a verbal thanks.

It seemed to please Sniper just the same. "Ya loike that, luv?"

"Yes! Yea oh fuck yeah! Oh god I love it I love how yah call me dat, I'm all yers just don't stop oh _goood_!" 

The slew of curses and approvals were rewarded with several more deliberate thrusts. Scout could do nothing but wail in bliss as each time Sniper's member brushed against his sweet spot. "Call ya wot, luv?"

"Dat!" He grabbed at Sniper's hips, realizing he'd forgotten to keep touching himself. "Oh man I can't think...! Harder! Fuck me harder!"

Sniper obeyed even though there was a hint of concern in his eyes; he was obviously too overtaken with lust by now to pay it mind. "You're gonna be real sore come tomorrow, ya know?"

"Don't care! I don't care! I wanna go on 'til I can't stand it no more, an' I only want you!" It was true, too. He couldn't picture himself like this with anyone else. Only Sniper had this perfect scent of dust and campfires and mild soap. Only he had those dark, intense green eyes that bored right through him. Only the Australian respected him and talked to him and smiled at his stories and called him 'love' and fucked him this damn good. No one else would do ever again. 

Sniper's breathing was getting more labored and beads of sweat were trailing down his arms and chest, glinting in the sunlight. "Heh, ya really are handsome." He thrusted into him as deep as he could now, and even though there was an ache in him with every slap of skin against wet skin as he took him, he just wanted more. 

Of course nothing could last forever, and soon that same tightness and warmth he felt before an orgasm was forming in his gut. "Snipes... I'm gonna come. Oh god, I'm gonna come 'cause it feels so... ah! Yah feel so good an' I'm yours! Tell me... tell me I'm yours!"

"Ya are moine." Sniper's eyes had glazed over now with absolute lust. "S'why I got ya bent in half loike this, poundin' ya in my bed. And ya look damn good loike this, all wet with sweat and beggin'. So go ahead and come for me."

Scout lost it. Hearing Sniper talk like that, telling him all those things, was enough to send him over the edge convulsing and swearing. Every nerve in his body was on fire, all reacting to the waves of pleasure coursing through him. His hips bucked and flailed and a stream of hot, sticky cum spilled out over his chest. Then he just shuddered and hung on when Sniper continued to pound into him until he too was brought to his climax. The bushman was much quieter, finishing with low moans and a mild expletive or two. Scout could feel the hot stream of semen pumping into him, and he shivered with satisfaction. It was perfect.

The emptiness when Sniper pulled out at last made him sulk, but then the marksman didn't go far. He moved onto his side right beside Scout, leaning down. As he was expecting a kiss, the feel of the warm wet tongue on his chest came as quite a surprise. As if it were as commonplace as a hug, the older man licked up the semen off of him. When he finished, his green eyes flicked up to Scout and he grinned. Scout shivered under his touch.

"...My...frickin' god, Snipes!" he breathed at last. "I... wow. I mean, _wow_!"

Sniper laid back and collected him into his arms. "I didn't hurt ya did I?" he asked, nuzzling his face in Scout's hair. "I... got a bit rough."

"Yah kiddin' me? Dat was frickin' amazin'!" The damp skin of the bushman's shoulder pressed against his face as he curled his arms back around him in return. "I mean, might hurt ta walk for a day but dat was so good!"

"That so? You're pretty incredible, yourself." Sniper's deep voice rumbled in his chest as he chuckled. "M'glad ya enjoyed it, luv."

There it was again. Such a simple little pet name, making his heart flutter so. "Snipes? Do yah... Do yah mean anythin' when... yah call me dat?"

Rolling back, Scout found his hopeful gaze was met with a sleepy smile. The bushman reached up to brush at his cheek. "Call ya wot? 'Luv'?"

Only a nod was practical; speaking would lead into a rambling disaster. But he never had been practical. "Nah, I mean it's kinda silly. Why would yah feel anythin' special fo-"

"Oi. Shut up for a bloody second, will ya?" Sniper said, putting his hand to his lips. He stroked his thumb over the bottom one gently. " _Luv_." He winked. Scout must have appeared confused, because he leaned in and moved his hand so he could give him a light peck.

"Snipes?"

"Scout, ya idiot. I've wanted ya for a long time now. I meant wot I said. You're the one light spot for me some days. Never thought ya would look my way, but..." He paused, making sure Scout was looking into his eyes. "But I love ya."

Heart pounding, cheeks and ears flushed, and a dampness forming in his eyes that he could do without, Scout nodded. If he responded, he would lose his cool. To hell with that act though. He had to say it; Sniper deserved to hear it. "I... Me too. Shit, me too. I love yah too, Snipes." He was getting choked up as a couple tears fell. "Awe man, I've been so dumb an' full of it, if I didn't see dat a hot guy like you coulda been mine all dis time."

Sniper just chuckled again and pulled him closer to him. "Nah, s'alroight. Ya were worth the wait."


End file.
